We propose the establishment of a nuclear magnetic resonance facility at the University of California, San Francisco, which will have a wide-bore, superconducting magnet. The facility will be used for studies of macromolecular structure and dynamics, membrane structure, small molecule conformations, and biomolecular interactions.